Unraveling Threads
by The Future Queen of the World
Summary: The Luthor family has quickly been unraveling since the moment of Lillian Luthors death.  Could one little girl born in the midst of tragedy hold the family together?  It may not be possible but Lucy Luthor has committed her entire life to that challenge.
1. A Snapshot of the Early Years

Hello everybody! This is my very first Smallville fanfic so I'm very excited to be posting it and to hopefully get tons of feedback! (hinthintreviews) I have been in love with the show since the eighth grade and I have just recently graduated so we've been together a long time. I must admit that I dropped out for a little while when the WB moved Smallville to Wednesday nights and I only got chopped up peices of episodes when my recorder decided to work (No DVDR I'm poor lol). My story mainly focuses on the Luthors and their family dynamic, but never fear there will be Clark Kent and all our other favorite characters.If you find anything not accurate it is probably because I had to use some authors perspective to make my story work so just go with it if you don't mind. Without Further ado! (P.S. I don't own Smallville nor am I making any money off this fic)

**Chapter 1: A Snapshot of the Early Years**

Lionel Luthor buried his throbbing head in his hands as he nursed his fourth glass of scotch for the night. He had never looked or felt more awful in his life. He had secluded his family in The Mansion far away from the prying eyes of the world who were just waiting to see the business tycoon crack with the pain of it all. The Mansion was a huge daunting house with a pension for echoing. He couldn't sleep, he barely ate, and all he could hear at every moment of every day was that baby's damnable shouts.

"Mrs. Jenkins shut that thing up!" Lionel roared before wincing at the gravely sound of his own voice. His daughter was one week old today. That meant Lillian had been dead for that long. God, Lillian! With Julian's devastating death Lillian's illness had only grown worse and when they found out that by some miracle or curse she was pregnant again Lionel was sure the baby would never make it to term.

When the disease finally ravished her earthly body the doctors had been just in time to pull the baby prematurely from her womb. Lucinda Lillian Luthor was a mite small, but she was a fighter and went home with her father the day of her mother's funeral. Surging to his feet Lionel charged up the stairs as fast as his sloshy body would allow. What did he pay that damn nanny for? He slung open the door to the nursery with such force that had it been anything less than solid oak he would have made a hole in the wall.

"MRS. JENKINS!" Instead of the slightly middle aged plain woman that he expected to be rocking his inconsolable infant he found his seven year old son. Lex stared at his father wide eyed his own face stained with tears.

"I-I'm sorry dad. I tried to get Lucy to be quiet, but she won't. She-she's not wet or-or hungry or s-sleepy." It took Lionel a minute to realize what he was seeing. Lex clung tighter to the wailing squirming bundle not sure how his father would react. With a voice as calm and coaxing as he could muster Lionel held out his arms for his daughter, horrified memories of what he believed had happened to Julian flashing through his mind.

"Lex hand me your sister. Give her to me." The little boy let out a long sniff transferring the baby to her father's arms with reluctance. Lucy's screams instantly silenced into shaky hiccups. "Where's Mrs. Jenkins?" Lex wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his wrinkled shirt trembling slightly.

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" He asked trying to clear his head long enough to understand what was going on. He wished he had refrained from any alcohol this evening.

"Gone." Lex had never been particularly loquacious, but his monosyllable answers were pushing it.

"How long has she been gone Alexander?" He forced himself to keep from snapping though he did use his son's full name to help him focus. It didn't look like either of his children could handle being spoken to harshly.

"Three days. She left a note. S-She's not coming back." At those words Lucy began to whimper again. "Don't hurt her dad," Lex begged sure that her pitiful noises would enrage his drunk father. Lionel looked shocked that his son believed he would physically harm his infant daughter.

"Lex I would never hurt your sister." Large fat tears rolled down Lex's cheeks and Lionel resisted the urge to admonish him for being weak. Concessions could be made for the loss of a parent. "Have you been taking care of Lucy for three whole days?" Lex nodded. The baby looked perfectly fine besides her hiccups. He supposed his fear was unfounded, Lex seemed very protective of his sister. It seemed like he was itching to get Lucy away from him. "Why didn't you tell me Mrs. Jenkins had left?"

"I didn't want you to send Lucy away. She's not too much trouble dad. I'll keep her out of the way. I know she's not a boy-but!" Lex was getting hysterical and Lionel was forced to raise his voice to get his attention.

"Alexander! Look at me! Look at me!" The boy snapped his mouth closed at his father's harsh tone, "We are Luthors. She is a Luthor. I would never send her away."

"I'm sorry father," Lex apologized quickly gaining control of his emotions. Lionel would only put up with so much for so long especially with alcohol swimming through his system.

"Apology excepted son. I don't know where you get these things." He shook his head looking back down in the face of his tiny daughter. He ran rough fingers over the smooth skin of Lucy's face and was surprised when she gripped his finger tightly in her strong little fist. "Go to bed Lex, I'll take care of Lucy until we can find a new nanny." Lex didn't waste any time obeying his father's direct command.

Lionel sat down in the ornate rocking chair beside the cherry wood sleigh crib and cradled his daughter closely. This had always been Lillian's job so he was flying blind. He sighed as Lucy's green eyes disappeared behind dark lashes and succumbed to sleep. Apparently screaming at the top of her lungs had tuckered the little thing out. Tomorrow, Lionel decided, tomorrow he would put the pieces of the Luthor family back together. It was time for both him and Lex to stop grieving and move on with their lives. They were Luthors after all. This weakness was unacceptable.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lucy squealed racing through the large townhouse, her short five year old legs carrying her as fast as they were able. Her brother barreled through the room just feet behind her, his lanky growing form slowing him down considerably. "Daddy! HELP!!" 

"Wait Lucy don't!" Lex called after the young girl frantically as Lucy flung open the huge double doors to her father's office without a thought. She dismissed everyone else in the crowded board room as she tackled Lionel's legs. The Luthor patriarch had been coaxing a rather reluctant business owner into selling out to Luthorcorp. He grunted slightly as he was hammered with 43 pounds of squealing little girl.

"Save me!" She giggled practically crawling up his legs and into his arms, "Save me from Prince Alexander daddy. He wants to lock me in his dungeon and tickle me until I tell my secrets." She smiled fetchingly at him, but Lionel was not impressed. His young daughter looked shocked when his arms which she had forced her way into ceased to support her as she fell hard on her bottom. Her lower lip made an appearance and began to tremble, but she sucked it in at her father's stern, slightly scary look. Before Lucy had and time to react to being rebuffed by her father Lex was there sweeping her safely into his own arms.

"My apologies for the disturbance gentlemen, father," Lex bowed his head slightly and backed out of the room, his sister held tightly to his chest. He wasted no time whisking her to the safety of the nursery wing of the Townhouse.

"Put me down Lex!" she demanded her small voice laced with hurt and confusion. Not once in her short life had her father dismissed her so harshly. It was really odd to Lex how Lionel doted on his daughter. And while he thrust his son almost ruthlessly into the business world that was his heritage he did his best to keep Lucy as far away from it as possible.

"How about I read you a story?" Lex offered generously. Wednesdays were the nanny's day off and most the time Lex hung around trying to keep his energetic little sister out of trouble. He didn't get to see her much anyways due to the boarding school that he attended nearly all year round. His three months of summer where mostly spent with Lucy, whom he was fiercely protective of. Her uncertainty from before was put out of her mind as she nodded eagerly.

"Will you do the voices?" Lex scrunched his nose up and began to refuse her, "Please Lex! The voices are the best part! If you're not going to do the voices I might as well read to myself." He consented reluctantly.

"Okay Luce, but if you tell anyone I'll never do them again."

"I swear," she promised solemnly tracing an 'x' over her heart with her finger. Lex struggled to keep a straight face.

* * *

It did not take long for Lionel to finish up his business conference with exactly the results that he had gone in to procure. A signature graced the bottom of a contract despite the interruption from his excited daughter. Up until now, Lionel decided, he had been much to soft with his daughter. In memory of his wife that she so resembled he supposed. While Lucy's hair had his dark brown coloring it was as curly and rambunctious as Lillian's had ever been. And when Lionel looked into his daughters daunting green eyes he could almost swear he was seeing his wife's soul. Lionel shook the thought away, what a purely irrational train of thought. 

With sure swift strides Lionel's long legs ate up the distance to the nursery. He was sure after what had occurred Lex would have secured his sister away in her proper place. That would be changing also. She was too old to be sleeping in a nursery, it was time Lucy had a proper room and a proper tutor. That girl was smart as a whip and had been reading on her own for about a year and a half now, Lionel was sure under the tutelage of a master she would blossom. She might not be heading up the company, but she was a Luthor and Lionel was not about to raise some uneducated wild whore of a girl. She needed to be dealt with a firm hand to keep her in line and to keep her from embarrassing the family.

He found his children as he expected in the nursery which was crammed full of every type of toy imaginable. His twelve year old son stood in front of an enraptured audience a piece of juvenile fiction clutched in his hands as his voice dipped sinisterly. Lionel stood unobserved for several minutes as his heir ran through a number of characters, each one's timber of voice reaching new heights. The five year old sat completely engrossed her hands clapping in delight. It was during one of Lex's more passionate scenes that he noticed the addition to his audience reclining in the door way.

"Father!" Lex exclaimed dropping the book in surprise. Lucy also twirled around her face shining.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and she would have hugged him in greeting had it not been for the sternly controlled expression on his face. She seemed to physically wilt under his gaze her head hanging low.

"Lex if you would excuse us I have something I need to discuss privately with your sister."

"She's just a little girl," Lex protested sure that whatever Lionel needed was not going to sit well with Lucy.

"Don't be jealous Alexander, you and I will be having a spirited discussion as well." The look Lex's father sent him made his stomach turn to rocks. Lex exited the room reluctantly though he did not stray far from the door. It was thick; however, and nothing of consequence could permeate the barrier. Lionel was in the room for a total of three minutes and forty-two seconds (Lex had left his watch on the side table and was forced to count) before exiting and leaving in his wake a sobbing wreak of a five year old. Lex was surprised that Lionel allowed her the luxury of tears. He instantly made to go to his distraught sister, but was forcefully stopped by his father's bellowing voice.

"I leave you in charge of your sister for one afternoon and she ruins an important business meeting!" Lex winced though he didn't waver. He had born worse storms of his father's before, "If you can't handle a five year old child how can I expect you to run an entire company! You are weak Lex and simpering around your sister is only making you more so. I have half a mind not to allow you any where near her if this is to be the result!" Lex visibly pale at the words. He had no doubt in his mind that Lionel would do as he pleased. Before he could respond to his father's shouted words Lucy came racing out of the nursery her tear streaked face blotching with angry red.

"No!" She shouted kicking Lionel's shin with her bare foot. Her tears had effectively stopped and Lex suddenly realized that was the whole point of Lionel's little game, "Leave him alone! If you take Lex away I'll-I'll...!"

"What will you do Lucinda?" Lionel asked harshly grasping her thin arms as he bent down to her level. "Tell me how you would make me pay!" He prompted her. He small cherubic face was growing more and more pinched as her anger and desperation mounted.

"I'll hurt you daddy," she hissed fiercely trembling with rage, "I'll hurt you just as bad!" She was shouting now too. "I won't let you take Lex away!" Lionel let his mask slip as he let out a boisterous bark of laughter which only made Lucy angrier and a bit confused.

"That," he pointed at Lucy triumphantly as if to prove a point to his son, "is a Luthor." She was still breathing heavily and she had no idea what had caused her father's sudden shift of moods. He thrust a handkerchief into the small girl's hands, "No tears, not anymore Lucinda. Tears make you weak and no one takes threats seriously from one who weeps. Luthors are always strong. Do you understand?" Lucy shook her head completely flabbergasted.

"Did I do something right?" she asked in a small meek voice glancing in her brother's direction not sure how she was supposed to respond to that statement. He nodded and was surprised that instead of smiling as he expected she frowned harder.

"Then you won't send Lex away?" She troubled her bottom lip, her voice suspicious and untrusting.

"As long as you behave yourself." Lionel walked away with a satisfied nod as quickly as he had come and Lucy wasted no time scampering to her brother's side. He put an arm around her shoulders ruffling her curls affectionately.

"I love you Lucy," he offered with meaningful look. It wasn't often he said those words. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't let daddy send you away," she whispered leaning into her big brother. Lex sighed, we'll Lionel could have done worse he thought. He offered her a grim smile in return.

"Come on kid I'll finish the book." She sniffed once more before allowing her brother to lead her back towards the nursery. "With all the voices," he added before she could ask.

"Dad won't be mad?"

"Dad won't know," Lex was satisfied to hear her small giggle.

* * *

Tada! There you have it my introduction chapter. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like. I want to hear it all! The next chapter which should be up in a week or so will show Lucy older and the actual story should progress from there. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Of Parties and 3 o'clock Capers

Lookie there I promised you the next chapter in a week and what do you know it was basically a week. I want to thank my three amazing reviewers; **Maraena, purpleant, **and **Bender the Offender**! You guys rock! I hope you'll stick with me through the duration of the story and anyone else that's reading don't be shy tell me what you think (another hint Reviews!). And once again I don't own Smallville.

**Chapter 2: Of Parties and 3 o'clock Capers**

It seemed like every word that was spoken, be it cordial or not grated across her nerves like violin strings being popped by a crude player. Just the sound of another person's voices set her on edge. She wasn't sure why. Thirty minutes ago she had been completely fine and now all of a sudden she felt like screaming or crying, she wasn't sure which. The former was more likely.

"Here's your drink," Michael, interrupted her concentration by handing her a flute of champagne. She accepted it with a nod and tightly closed lips hoping her lack of conversation would dissuade him. It was odd, she thought, how rich people with fancy parties served alcohol to underage teenagers without a thought and no one said a thing. She was only fifteen after all.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with what Lucy supposed was his charming smile. She didn't care much for it. She looked down at her chilled champagne, tightening her fingers around the stem of the glass at the irrational thought. A dance was sure to last at least ten minutes in this crowd and then her drink would be warm. Champagne was not meant to be served warm. It was a complete waste of time and effort to retrieve a drink and then allow it to spoil. Lucy shook the thought from her head. What was wrong with her? Something this small should not be upsetting her this much.

Lucy made a hasty excuse to escape out to the balcony in and effort to control her insane jumping emotions. What she really felt like doing was throwing her champagne in Michael Metzger's face, but her firm Luthor training prevented that particular response. She took a deep breath of the frigid air feeling the small hairs on her arms stand in attention at the cold night. She would have to return soon her father was hosting this party and as such she was expected to play mini hostess. Her whirlwind emotions, however would embarrass her father more that her absence would ever be able to. It took three short gulps to drain her glass. She felt a heavy fabric being draped across her shoulders and she forced herself not to react, her face a mask of stony control.

"You looked cold," Lex's voice answered her unspoken question from the shadows.

"Go away," was her only reply. His concern aggravated her to a new extreme. She released a sigh of frustration, "I'm sorry," she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, "It would be best for you to leave me alone. I am not fit company at the moment. I am liable to snap at you." Lex leaned against the railing beside her, dismissing her tight words.

"Of all the Luthors you're the least scary." They were silent as Lucy struggled with a flare of temper.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she managed to force her words out with just the right level of condescension, "Clubs aren't open on Christmas?" She sneered. Lex raised his eyebrow in surprise at her harsh words.

"I tried to warn you," she shrugged apologies far from her lips. Realization suddenly dawned, this was his fault! Lucy would have snapped her fingers in triumph had they not been numb. Thirty some odd minuted ago Lex had graced the dinner party with his late unexpected presence. Thirty some odd minutes ago Lucy lost control of herself. He was the culprit.

"Christmas clubbing is frowned upon."

"Clubbing in general isn't frowned upon?" her biting words were delivered with an air of offhandedness.

"Only by you," he groaned not feeling like a lecture.

"Not only by me!" she snapped losing hold of her thin strand of control.

"Dad doesn't count." She turned to face her brother her green eyes smoldering.

"Of course he counts Lex. In our rather small Luthor world his opinion is everything! He holds all the strings! And he's been threatening Lex, oh has he been threatening! Lionel Luthor does not threaten idly, and you know that! For God's sake Lex you of all people know that!" Her shouted words were upsetting herself and she felt her voice crack.

"Luce-Lucy, calm down." Lucy's small hand made a rather loud crack as it collided with her brothers cheek. Her minor act of physical violence seemed to shock him beyond belief, the two siblings had been arguing and exchanging shouted word for years, but never, NEVER had Lucy been moved to strike him.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Alexander," she hissed her body beginning to tremble with repressed emotions, "Dad's tired of cleaning up after your never-ending party binge. He's going to send you away! Do you understand what I'm saying? He'll separate us." She sniffed feeling her eyes brim with unwanted tears. "I know we're not much of a family, and you're gone a lot of the time anyway, but..." her voice faded and she turned her face away from him ashamed as she felt her cheeks dampen. Lex seemed to recover from his shock and he lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jerked it away not wanting his pity.

"Forget it Lex," she swiped at her eyes angrily, "Just go away and do whatever you want. I don't care." She bit her lip and pressed her fists hard against her eyes forcing herself to stop. She straightened her back with a giant intake of breath and turned to face him all traces of her break down gone.

"Lucy," he said softly, but she allowed him to go no further.

"I'll see you inside." She turned on her heel and left him standing on the balcony pondering what had just happened.

* * *

Lucy sat in front of her vanity mirror pulling bobby pins from her curls with tired arms. The Christmas Eve Party had lasted much longer than she would have liked and she had false pleasantries running out her ears. She may also be a bit tipsy. As a rule she never drank more than one glass of champagne at these social functions, but after her balcony scene with Lex she had conveniently forgotten that rule. 

She had never been particularly fond of the effect alcohol had on human reasoning or emotions that was why she avoided it. She couldn't understand why people would willingly lower their inhibitions, willingly drop their guard. Lex and her father both drank religiously, they weren't alcoholics by any means, but more often then not they could be found mulling over their thoughts a glass of scotch in hand. It was eery how alike the two of them really were though they would be loathed to admit it. Lucy was surprised to hear a knock at her door.

"Come in," she beckoned keeping her seat, but turning to face the visitor.

"You've been drinking," were the first words out of her father's mouth as he entered her large room. "You're mother's eyes would always get that same glassy, hazy look when she drank," he answered her unasked question, "Lillian could never hold her liquor either."

"Lex still here?" She asked ignoring the jibe at her inebriated state.

"He has decided to grace us with his presence for the remainder of the holidays."

"I like it when he's home." Lucy had no idea why her father was here and at the moment she was too tired to help him along. He was always so awkward in these situations. He was as calm and reserved as always to the casual observer, but Lucy was on more intimate terms with the man.

"An associate of mine witnessed an altercation between my two children this evening and he was very worried for a particular weeping daughter of mine." Lucy closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I thought we were alone. Give me the name of whom ever I have offend with my overly excitable female sensibilities and I will apologize. But give it to me tomorrow, I'm much too tired to apologize now."

"I don't care whether you apologize or not, I am only concerned with what excited your sensibilities to such an extreme state," Lucy swallowed a groan as she threw herself amongst the many pillows on her bed. She had hoped that would be the end of it. Why was it that Lionel always picked the lest important things to be concerned about.

"I was fine one minute and not so fine the next. I think it's about that time of the month." She rolled over on her stomach peeping at him from beneath the frills hoping he would buy her excuse. She was a Luthor, lying and manipulation were as natural as breathing.

"You are not due for another two weeks," he shook his head as he lowered his eyebrows at her.

"Dad," Lucy groaned with a wrinkled nose, "it is completely disgusting and completely disturbing that you know when my period is. Why can't you be like everyone else's dad who blushes and mumbles something incoherent whenever their daughters hint towards that." Lionel then launched himself into a long story full of significance and symbolism which Lucy was suppose to find life defining meaning in, but instead she opted to fall asleep in the middle of it. Lionel heaved a sigh as he observed his sleeping offspring.

He knew what was bothering her, she was as opaque as a sliding glass door to her sire. He had been worried, not that he would admit it to even himself, when Lucy had disappeared from the party this evening which is why he had sent a member of the security team to find her. Barton had caught the end of what Lionel was sure had been a rather heated argument with Lex and had reported the youngest Luthor's rare tears to her father. Anything that had upset his daughter to such extremes had to deal with their family dynamics. A very thin taunt line was what their family unit balanced precariously on and anything that threatened to snap said weak line set Lucy into panic induced fits.

While Alexander had been sent to the best boarding schools in the world and allowed to test his wings abroad experiencing new cultures and basically having free reign of his finances, Lucy had been kept close to Lionel's side. He was also much easier on Lucy than he had ever been on Lex. She went to a preparatory school not far away from the Luthorcorp home office in Metropolis and Lionel went no where outside the city without her by his side or Lex keeping diligent watch over her. He feared for her safety, as the youngest Luthor and a female she was the easiest target for anyone who might hold a grudge against Lionel.

Being sequestered with basically only her father and brother had instilled a strong sense of family unity into her consciousness. Which is exactly what Lionel had wanted. He saw from Lucy's early childhood that the bond brother and sister shared was deeper than anything Lionel could hope to have with his son after all the damage he had inflicted on their relationship and he hope that by securing Lucy's loyalty to him he would fetter Lex to the Luthor Legacy. Or maybe Lionel was simply afraid of losing his son entirely and hoped Lucy could hold them together.

Which ever it was, the personal or the professional Lionel took no more time to ponder as he tucked the duvet absentmindedly under his offsprings chin. In an uncommon show of affection, he brushed a handful of curls away from Lucy's face to place a warm kiss against her brow.

"Good night Lillian," Lionel mumbled making his way out of the room. Lucy rolled over onto her stomach fretfully as her father left the room closing the door behind him.

"It's Lucy dad," she whispered into the darkness tightening her arms around a pillow.

* * *

Lucy swung her arm in a wide arc hoping to make contact with the blaring alarm clock. She did eventually. In the process a lamp bit the dust, her jewelry box was overturned and a stack of books were toppled over. The teenager groaned into her pillow before flopping over and opening her eyes only to be met with darkness. She lay there for a few moments rubbing her eyes and stretching her muscles before pulling herself into a sitting position with another moan. 

Usually she didn't have this much trouble waking up, but the champagne from last night had left her head with a lingering fuzziness and she was having a hard time remembering why her alarm had been set for 3:00 in the morning. Realization dawning she hurriedly slipped into her robe and searched in the dark for her slippers. She giggled, there would have been no danger in turning her light on to get ready, but it seemed so much more secretive this way. Having succeeded in her quest for house shoes, she stole out of her room quietly and tiptoed down the staircase. At the bottom she was less than surprised to find a hulking security guard.

"Did he beat me?" She whispered to the gentle giant. Martin was the oldest member of the security team and Lucy's personal favorite. He had watched her grow up and now allowed her certain leeways. Had any other security guard found the youngest Luthor sneaking around at this hour of the night Lionel would have been informed, but Martin was familiar with this particular holiday tradition and he left the brother and sister to their own devices as long as they did nothing to endanger their safety.

"Just by three minutes Miss Lucy." Martin was also the only person on staff who was allowed such loose formalities. Lucy could care less, but Lionel was very particular about these things. She made the gesture of stamping her foot which meant little when the thick carpet allowed her foot to make no noise.

"He always beats me. I bet he turns the light on," she mumbled to herself. With a small wave to the lumbering man Lucy made her way silently into the den. The room was dark except for the twinkling lights of the giant Christmas tree and a lone lamp that illuminated a circular rug on the floor. Her brother's long legged form was sitting on said rug two mugs of hot coco resting beside him.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," his smooth voice broke through the silence as Lucy took her spot on the rug across from him accepting her cup. She had been so excited she had almost forgotten their explosive argument. "You were pretty upset."

"Can you blame me?" She replied staring at the marshmallows floating in the sweet liquid.

"No," he sighed his remorse causing her to raise her eyes, "it's not fair to you Luce and I'm sorry. But I'm not going to stop." She opened a surprised, angry mouth to argue, but Lex didn't let her, "Dad has to realize that he can't control me." Lucy snorted with disbelief.

"Oh please Lex, don't pretend that you actions are honorable, that you're just trying to prove a point. Sex, drugs, and alcohol are fun for you, pissing off dad is simply a bonus." Lex almost chuckled at how his sister could see right through his platitudes, but he held it in knowing it would only anger her. "But you are right about one thing. It's not fair to me. It's not fair that I'm always stuck in the middle of the two Luthor men's one upmanship."

"I'm sorry." Lucy shook her head, he really meant that, but that didn't mean he would stop.

"Don't apologize to me until you're ready to quit and for God's sake Lex be careful. I don't want to get a call from some officer that doesn't give a damn about our family telling me that you were found dead in some alley with enough drugs in you to drop an elephant." Lucy really was worried about him, but she knew that Lionel would pull him out before things got that far out of hand. Pull him out and shove him in some remote corner of the country where she would never see him again.

"I'm smarter than that Luce," he grinned in her direction and Lucy pushed all other unsettling thoughts away. She just wanted to enjoy their Christmas tradition with no shadows hanging over them.

"So what little Christmas gift did you get me that would be scandalous to daddy," she deftly changed the subject and Lex realizing what she was doing allowed the distraction. Every Christmas since she was about eight she and Lex had snuck down to the den to exchange gifts that their father wouldn't necessarily agree with. Lex stretched himself out to reach under the tree and retrieve a rectangular box with a shiny gold bow on the top. Lucy ripped into the package with relish.

"Oh my gosh Lex," she exclaimed turning the box over to let a .44 caliber semi-autiomatic Colt pistol fall into her hand, "I can't own this I don't have a permit or anything not to mention on the very slim chance that dad finds out he will murder us both with it."

"Permits taken care of, it's in your room and the whole point of this Christmas tradition is to infuriate dad should he find out."

"I don't even know how to shoot this." Despite all her protests Lex could see the shining excitement in her eyes.

"Did I mention lessons are included with this gift." That's all it took for her smile to burst forth. She had always wanted to learn to shoot. There was really no reason behind it, just the adrenaline rush that the very thought sent through her body.

"I'll be careful," she promised with solemn eyes as she stroked her piece. She looked up to reassure him of her sincerity, "I mean insanely careful I won't even touch a bullet until my instructor gives me the go ahead."

"If I thought you'd be reckless with it I would never have bought it for you. You my dear little sister are the epitome of responsibility and self-control."

"That's why this year for Christmas I didn't buy you a handgun." He chuckled at her words.

"Exactly because I am the exact opposite of responsible and self-controlled." She looked back down at the dark metal in her hands again.

"So just to recap this gun and my owning it is completely legal. Despite my age, and despite-"

"You can even carry it concealed if you want. Though I wouldn't recommend it, too many accidents could happen." Her mouth flew open at his words. "I don't know why you are so surprised. It wasn't that difficult, I am a Luther after all." She snorted under her breath before she carefully replace the weapon in it's cotton bedding and shut the lid of the case.

"So lets see what did you get for your irresponsible and reckless older brother." Lex rubbed his hands together in anticipation and Lucy had to dig around under the tree for a minute to retrieve the tiny box.

"I'm disappointed already," he jokingly grumbled at the fact that his present could fit in the palm of his hand, "I like the big boxes." Lucy elbowed him sharply.

"Shut up and open it." With slow deliberate movements (just to annoy the fidgety teenager) Lex unwrapped the red and green paper.

"Good Lord it will take you till next Christmas to open that," she snatched it from him impatiently and removed the paper with one fast rip, "There now can you handle the lid by yourself Lex?" He rolled his eyes in an easygoing manner as he lifted the lid and turned the tiny box upside down allowing the gift to fall into his palm. He looked at it curiously thinking for a moment that Lucy must have made a mistake, for what he held gently in his palm was, with out a doubt, a woman's piece of jewelry.

"Dad really can't know about this one Lex. I stole it from mom's old jewelry box." At her words Lex's pulse beat audibly in his ears as he fumbled with the catch of the golden trinket. "You know how he is when it comes to mom's memory. He lords over it in a way, it's like he only wants you to remember her the way he does. I wouldn't have taken it if it hadn't been meant for you all along. Did you see it Lex, the inscription on the back?"

Lex turned the heart shaped locket over his fingers brushing over the words etched in the precious metal, the words he knew by heart. **My heart belongs to my Son** He remembered this locket, his mother had worn it always, since his earliest memory of her. He had thought she was buried with it He slid his short thumbnail in the lockets opening and forced it's stubborn hinge to work. The two pictures that it held were exactly as he remembered. One of him minutes after birth and the other of him and his mother in her garden when he was about six years old. They looked so happy together. He glanced up at his sister swallowing a lump forming in his throat, her eyes were large and full of tenderness and they almost undid him completely.

"You and dad are all I have Lex, I don't have not one memory of our mother. I am glad that you do," she spoke knowing he could not as she gestured to the locket lying in his hand, "I wasn't sure if this actually counted as a gift since, as the inscription states, it already belongs to you." Lex cleared his throat though his words still came out stilted.

"You'll never know how much this means to me. It's the most valuable gift I've ever received." Lucy smiled hugely glad that her present had been accepted so well. She had been extremely anxious. "And need I remind you again, that the whole point of this exercise is to infuriate our unflappable father." Lucy allowed Lex's words to be accepted for what they were, emotional tension breakers. None of the Luther's were well versed in sharing their feelings so Lucy graciously accepted Lex's dodge, as much for his sake as hers. But Lucy couldn't help, but think that this little act of thievery would not enrage their father, it would hurt him. She dismissed the thought and helped her brother throw away the evidence of their midnight caper. She laughed as Lex playfully shoved her as they worked. Then the two vigilantes stole their way back upstairs and into their respective rooms with no one the wiser.


End file.
